Vampire’s Promise
by Angel Bat
Summary: Angel is moving to the small rainy town a in British Columbia, away from the warmth that is Carson City Nevada. She thinks she’s going to hate it until she meets the charismatic Cain Grave AKA: Kuronue and his family. Things are going to be better then sh
1. Chapter 1: Fist Steps

Vampire's Promise

Sum: Angel is moving to the small rainy town a in British Columbia, away from the warmth that is Carson City Nevada. She thinks she's going to hate it until she meets the charismatic Cain Grave (Kuronue) and his family. Things are going to be better then she thought it was.

Angel: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while! I'm sorry! Here is my new story…I'm going to put two types…one's Angel's POV the other is Kuronue's this one is Angel's Sweet Midnight it Kuronue's…anyway let's get to work!

Chapter one: First steps

My beautiful mother was crying as she walked with me to the airplane terminal. The sky outside was clear blue, but I, I was leaving the warmth that was Carson City, Nevada and going to the small rainy town I was born in. My father is sheriff of the town. Chief Denore. I'm going back to this place because my mother is getting remarried to a man named Dan. Nice enough guy, just moves too much for me. "You don't have to go dear…" My mom said as she hugged me tightly and gently patted my bare lightly tan arm. I was wearing my light blue tank tom. It was really a farewell present because I was leaving the warmth behind. My skin would be pale in a week. "I want to go mom." I lied not an easy thing with my mother but it seemed to work. "Alright…Tell your father I say hi…I love you Ang." She said with a smile. "I love you to mom and don't worry I will." I heard the call of my boarding and ran off with my bags and jacket. It was a five hour plane ride from Carson City to Seattle. Then it was a two hour plane ride to Vancouver where my father would meet me then it was an hour car ride to home. I was worried about the car ride. My father and I were not ones to talk with each other much.

Once we got home I was off to my room with all of my things. "Dad…you know I'm saving money to get a car right?" I heard my father's deep laugh and he peeked his head in my room, "Don't do that Ang…Ryan Blackwood's father gave me one. You know who I'm talking about right? John Blackwood." I knew. Ryan always had a crush on me I never acknowledged him. I shook my head some and smiled, "No I don't…" I smiled at him and fixed up my shelves. I placed all of my books on them and sighed. "Do I have school next week or this week?" "Next week…" He said going to leave my room. "Ok thanks dad…"

Next week

To Wolf High school don't be fooled by the name this school was not as athletic as everyone thought. I sighed softly as I got up and looked out side. I saw my truck a blue one…it was well old but I had a feeling it was one of them that would never get scratched. I pulled on a white shirt blue jeans and my black jacket. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a bite to eat before flipping up my hood and running out to my car.

At school

The cars that were fancy in the parking lot was a bright red element and a shiny silver mustang. I parked four spots away from them and stepped out of the cab my hood still up. I didn't stand out too much almost everyone wore a black coat. I sighed and walked up to the office not looking were I was going and ran right into a cold hard chest. I looked up and gasped.

Chapter end

Angel: What do you think? RnR


	2. Chapter 2 Hello's

Vampire's Promise Chapter 2

Hello's

Angel: Chapter 2! You people seem to like it so here is the next chapter for my wonderful Reviewers! A note is at the end of the chapter!

Last time

I sighed and walked up to the office not looking were I was going and ran right into a cold hard chest. I looked up and gasped.

This time

The reason I gasped and fell to the floor was in front of me. He was quite handsome, with long black hair, and cold black eyes that glared down into my hazel eyes. He had friends with him, two boys, one with red hair the other with neck length black hair and the same black eyes. All but the red headed boy with bright green eyes…_Brothers?_ I thought. The handsome boy that was glaring down at me recaptured my attention. Part of my mind was saying, "Stay away from him!"

I smiled weakly as his friend with the red hair kneeled down and helped me with my books, "Don't mind K-Cain…he gets like this."

I smiled and nodded, "Um…thank you…" I blushed and tried to quickly walk away.

I ran down the hallways until I almost knocked a girl down, "Wow! What's your rush?" She asked with a smile. I blinked and smiled softly at her, she had brown almost black hair and dark eyes, and next to her was a pretty girl with dark obsidian eyes, lovely pale skin and long, chestnut, brown hair in a pony tail.

"I'm late huh?" I asked moving my plain black hair behind my ear.

"No! You're early. You must be new huh?"

"Yeah I'm new. I'm Angel, Angel-"

"Denore right?" She interrupted with a smile.

I blinked my hazel in confusion, "How did you know?" I asked sure there was a confused look on my face.

"Your father talks about you all the time…never shuts up. Oh by the way I'm Raye Hinote and the girl next to me it Lita Grave."

"Nice to meet you…" Lita said in a cool voice a slight smile appearing on her face.

Raye smiled, "Come on ladies we have class and I'm sure Lita here doesn't want to miss seeing her Kurama." Raye teased her friend while I laughed softly.

"Oh really Raye what about you and Kris hmm?" Lita countered as she earned herself a small blush from Raye, "Not fair!"

I laughed at their antics and smiled, "Girls class!" I said between laughs.

"Oh right!" Lita smiled and began to walk with me, Raye following after she noticed us starting off. We entered the classroom and I noticed right away the stares I was getting from the other students. I blushed softly and walked up to the teacher who took my note and told me to go sit down next to Raye and Lita, behind a pink haired girl and in front of a brown haired boy.

The girl turned and smiled, "Morning I'm Alyssa, nice to meet you." She was friendly so I didn't mind her too much.

"I'm Angel Denore." I replied quietly.

"Cool um…" She was about to say something when the teacher started teaching the class and she turned around to take notes.

After this first class

I walked with Raye, Lita and Alyssa to lunch that day. As we were getting our food I heard Alyssa giggle softly and looked up to notice the same brown haired boy I had sat in front of in my first class. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead softly, "Hey 'Lyssa."

"Hey Flint." She said a smile on her face. It was easy to see why his nickname was Flint. He was really tall and buff with bright blue eyes now that I looked at his hair it was quite messy too. He was cute in a scruffy kind of way nothing like the godlike creature I had ran into this morning.

A boy that looked kind of like him but was thin and not as tall stood next to him, "Hey Oliver." Alyssa said smiling more; Oliver nodded at her glaring at me. There was nothing special, look wise about him. Long black hair that framed his face, and odd colored eyes, were they red? Alyssa smiled softly and looked up at Flint. "I'm going to eat with them today ok?" She smiled and walked off following them.

We started walking again before Raye smiled when she saw one of the boy's I had ran into earlier. After handing Lita and me her food she ran over to him and almost knocked him over when she hugged him. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead softly. _Her boyfriend _I smiled at the relationship. I had never had a boyfriend and knowing me I never would. She ran back over to us smiling brightly.

"That's Kris…" She told me and smiled as she walked us to the table we would be sitting at. I sat down setting my food in front of me and brushing my long plain brown hair back. I looked up and noticed that only myself, Raye, and Kurama were actually eating at our table. Lita was staring at her food as if to get it to move, Kris and Raye were arguing about something. I could hear Raye say, "Please, Kris!" and Kris sighing, "No Raye…"

I tried not to laugh. I kept looking and finding Cain still glaring at me his black eyes boring holes into my brown.

Raye seemed to notice this and sighed softly, "Can't you be nice to the girl for 15 minutes? I know it's a long time but Ku-Cain lighten up." He turned his glare from me to Raye who simply glared right back at him.

"Fine…" I heard him say in a heavenly voice. His dark eyes softened some as Raye, Lita, and I stood to go throw our food trays away. Two were empty the other was full. We walked back and I picked up my class list, _Biology? I took that last year._ I sighed and grabbed my bag, "Who has bio next?" I asked.

"With who?" Raye asked smiling some.

"Mr. Newt." I answered

Raye jumped up and down, "You have it with us, come on!" She grabbed Kris' arm and dragged him out the door with Lita, Kurama, myself, and Cain following her. When I walked into the classroom I saw Alyssa sitting with Flint, Raye with Kris, Lita with Kurama, and Oliver with a beautiful blonde girl who flipped her hair and smiled at him. The only table left was that next to Cain. I sighed softly and sat down next to him. I noticed him stiffen slightly his hand clenched and moved as far away as he could from me. A young teacher walked in he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello class." He smiled brightly at us and started writing notes on the board until Raye raised her hand.

"Sir we did these notes already." She said holding up her notebook.

"You did?" I'm so sorry, I'm slightly sidetracked because my wife told me she is going to have our first child, so you all can imagine how happy I am." He smiled weakly and opened the cabinet to turn on the TV.

We were going to watch a movie, oh the joy. I heard the class groan with annoyance but I ignored it and stole a glance at the god like boy beside me. He was glaring his hand held tightly at his side. I quickly looked away my hair falling to cover my face again.

It was a long hour but I stood up when the bell rang. I was about to steal a glance at Cain but he was already out the door. I turned to leave and ran right into Mitch Montague another guy who seemed taken with new toys, as Raye had said.

"Angel Denore…What did you do to Grave? He's sure was acting strange." So this wasn't how he normally acted.

"Nothing I did nothing." I defended myself turning to try to catch up with Raye who was already out the door; I prayed that she was waiting for me because I had no clue where the gym was.

Mitch smiled brightly, "I have gym next what about you?"

I mentally groaned. "Me too, well see you!"

It wasn't going to be easy to lose him for he caught up quickly smirking, "I'll walk you."

I was glad when I got outside and saw Kris and Raye waiting for me. Raye walked next to me trying to block Mitch. She smiled over at me and I smiled back thinking, _Thank you so much Raye!_ We walked into the girl's locker room Raye next to me and I saw Lita down in the locker pod.

"That jerk!" She growled as we all changed.

"Not Kris I hope?" I said as I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my shoes.

"No Mitch Montague." Raye growled and stood up grabbing three waters handing one to me, and the other to Lita smiling softly.

"You're going to need this." Raye said as she opened up her water I smiled and took a sip.

"I bet your wondering about Cain huh?" Lita said smirking some. She said as we all walked into the gym. I nodded holding the paper I had to finish getting signed by all the teachers I had today. I let out a soft sigh I really hated the fact that you had to take PE only one year in Nevada and all 4 years here.

"Well Cain he's a tough nut to crack." Raye said this time, "Not one girl has interested him at all this year…until now." She said the last part so quietly that I wasn't sure I was to hear it or not. I shrugged and walked over to the PE teacher. Handing him the paper he was to sign. He signed it quickly and told me to sit on the sidelines. I sat there and watched Raye and Lita play basketball with the other girls. I glanced at Kris going in a rough game against Mitch. I don't think it was Kris I was really worried about it was more Mitch. I looked away to watch Raye and Lita instead. After the hour was over Raye, Lita, and I ran down to the girl's locker room Lita won. We changed and I headed to the office. When I entered the office I saw Cain standing there his back to me.

"But I really don't need my biology period can't we just change it?" He as asking to change his biology period, wait…He had that with me…but why would he? Suddenly a burst of cold wind came though the open door blowing my hair forward. I saw him flinch and say in a cold voice.

"Never mind I see you can't help me." He turned on his heel and walked out.

"How was your first day?" The woman behind the desk asked with a smile.

"Oh it was fine." I faked a smile and handed her the paper. I walked out and noticed the downpour outside. I flipped up my hood and walked quickly not looking until I ran right into the same chest from this morning, Cain.

"Are you going to keep running into me like this?" I glanced up blushing softly. He smirked a little and I watched as the look in his eyes quickly changed to that of a glare.

"You shouldn't be near me…" He whispered with his lips right next to my ear, "It could be trouble…" He pushed me away and walked over to where the red Hummer was parked. I ran over to my truck and climbed up into the cab. I turned on the engine and as it roared to life, I leaned my head forward softly trying to will myself not to cry till I got home.

End of chapter 2

Note time loves!

I am now able to update more because I don't have school after the 15th…who's happy…me! So yeah I'm back!

And she has a Beta reader. Who commands you to REVIEW, and by doing so will leave Angel with no reviewers…

Beta reader is Kayrana…who also still has to review!


End file.
